Total Drama: Bloopers
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: These are some of the things that weren't put into the actually seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Bloopers

**Disclaimers: If owned the show, Zoey wouldn't be in the finale. In fact, she wouldn't even be ON TDAS!**

**I know some people have done bloopers on this, but I wanted to do my own twist on it! This'll be including all of the seasons. If you have any ideas, you could just PM me or put them in the reviews along with the name of the episode and season. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour)

(Walk Like an Egyptian-Part 1)

"And here comes one of our newest contestants, Alejandro!" Chris announced.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

"CHRIS! Turn this garbage music off at once!" Alejandro demanded, "That song is shit just like the artist!

He turns to see all of the girls (and some of the guys) glaring at him. He sheepishly walks off.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island)

(Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er)

"Zoey!"

"Wow, it's _beautiful_!" Zoey gasped and Mike turned to her.

"Mike!"

Mike turns into Chester and says, "Stupid girl! Don't you know that island is filled with mutated plants and animals and crappy food! God why are there so many hooligans here?!"

Zoey runs off crying and Scott walks over.

"Way to make that annoying girl cry!" Scott sneered, "Alliance?"

"Back in my day we didn't have alliances!" Chester snapped, "It was every man for themselves! Selfish teens these days with their stupid alliances!"

"Never mind!" Scott called out and walked away.

* * *

(Total Drama Island)

(Not So-Happy Campers Part 1)

"Yo! This is Chris McLean!" the host announced, "I'm coming at you live from Camp Wawa…Wawa…INTERN! How do you pronounce this?"

Just then, an intern came and looked at Chris's cue cards.

"I don't know," the intern admitted to his boss.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Chris yelled and the intern ran off.

"Dude, you know we're live?" the cameraman told the host.

"Oh FU-"

* * *

(Total Drama Island)

(I Triple Dog Dare You)

"Gwen, you will be getting a dare from Lindsay!" Chris announced.

"Finally," Heather praised.

"Get your head-shaved by Chef!" Chris read Lindsay's dare.

"Lindsay rules I give this dare to Heather!" Gwen cheered and Owen started laughing.

Then Chef came in with a razor and was about to shave Heather's head. Heather was wondering if it was worth it or not as Gwen and Owen watched in pleasure. Heather kicked the shaver away from her, but instead of coming back and shaving her head, she kicked it at Gwen and it shaved Gwen's head instead.

"HEATHER, YOU BITCH!" Gwen wailed.

"Wow, _that_ was low," Chris frowned, "It looks like Heather's out."

"F*ck the money; that was _so_ much better than winning a crappy reality TV show!" Heather said, "See you later losers!"

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars)

(Heroes vs. Villains)

"You can't make me!" Scott yowled as he grasped onto the rock.

"Oh yes I sha-can!" Lightning snapped.

Suddenly, Scott lost his grip on the rock and was pried off by Lightning. Then, the jock threw the red-head off the cliff. There, all of the sharks ignored the person from the heroes and went and attacked Scott.

"Maybe we should've listened to him about the whole shark thing," Gwen said sheepishly.

"Ya think, Gothy?" Jo yelled, "How are we going to beat the heroes NOW?!"

* * *

(Total Drama Action)

(TDA Aftermath I: Trent's Descent)

"Am I allowed to sing a song about Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Or course Trent," Bridgette replied.

"Okay, here it goes," Trent said, and he started playing the guitar, "_F*ck you! F*ck you very, very muuuuuucccchhhh! 'Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch!"_

"Trent! Trent! STOP!" Bridgette yelled, "This is supposed to be a family sitcom!"

"What? You said I was allowed to sing it!" Trent protested.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour)

(Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan)

"_There's so, so much to do before we die! YEAH!"_

SMACK!

"CHEF!" Chris roared, "I thought I told you to put the bowl of rice there so the contestants wouldn't get hurt!"

"Oops, must've slipped my mind," Chef shrugged.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars)

(Food Fright)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sierra screamed, "My smart phone! It's broken!"

Mike and all of the others gasped as Sierra fell to her knees and started crying. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Good thing, I brought an extra!" she exclaimed and took a picture of them all.

_In the depths of Mike's mind_

"_You've got to be kidding me," Mal grumbled, "Nobody knows how long it took me to find out the perfect way to make me look bad ass when I broke her phone!"_

* * *

(Total Drama Island)

(Search & Do Not Destroy)

Duncan was jumping through the ring of fire to get his key to open up the chest. Unfortunately, he missed and his Mohawk caught on fire.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Duncan yelled as he jumped into the water nearby. He still didn't have his key.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island)

(Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!)

"The toxic marshmallow goes to…." Chris said. Staci looked worriedly and Dakota is texting someone on her phone.

"Staci."

"Aw man!" Staci groaned and Chef tossed her the toxic marshmallow. Somehow, Staci missed it. "I knew I should've practice my catching skills with Uncle Ross!"

Somehow, B catches the marshmallow and the little hair he fell off.

"At least I'm wearing a hat," B shrugged, speaking for the first time on the show. Then his hat exploded, "Shit."

* * *

(Total Drama Action)

(One Million Bucks B.C.)

"Finally! A piece of Courtney's hair!" Heather cheered, "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, one of Courtney's lawyers came in and took the piece of Courtney's hair she took.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars)

(No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition)

Then 'Mike' walked off to the boat where he'd be taken to Boney Island as he whistled a certain tune. Duncan gasped.

"WAIT!" Duncan yelled and he ran up to 'Mike', "MAL!"

"Huh?" 'Mike' said, pretending to be confused, "Who's Mal?"

"Mal! It's me, Duncan!" the not-so tough delinquent yelled, "It's been so long!"

"Duncan!" Mal gasped, "I cannot believe it's you! I haven't seen you since Juvie!"

"I know!" Duncan said and the two hugged each other, "It's good to see you brother!"

"Are we going to get back to the elimination ceremony or not?" Courtney asked.

* * *

**I know some of them are cheesy, but again, if you have any ideas, feel free to leave the in the reviews or PM. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that doesn't want to go back to school on Monday**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama: Bloopers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They mean a lot! Also, a special thanks to aceman88 and FanTD97 who suggested some ideas that'll be in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Total Drama Island

The Big Sleep)

Suggested by aceman88

In the woods of Camp Wawanakwa, not everything was pleasant. It wasn't kind of disturbing especially for poor Geoff who happened to be walking in the woods. There he saw it: Noah and Cody kissing…on the lips.

"What the hell dudes!" Geoff yelled and ran away screaming.

His screaming woke the two up. Once they realized what they were doing, they started screaming and running away.

* * *

(Total Drama Action

Princess Pride)

Suggested by aceman88

Courtney was about to start singing the princess song, but the wires that she was coming down on were not working right and they start moving in many directions scaring everyone. Then, the wires finally lost hold of Courtney and dropped her.

"HEY!" Courtney yelled, "That is not how a princess is supposed to come down!"

"CHEF!" Chris roared, "I told you to fix that!"

"Oops," Chef shrugged, "Must've slipped my mind!"

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Slap, Slap Revolution)

Suggested by aceman88

"And I am super mega sexy hot comes in first," Chris announced with a smile which immediately disappeared once he saw Owen, "Oh my goodness, what happened to your face?!"

"It fears he got hit by many rocks and such which injured his face," Alejandro sighed, "I tried to help, but it was too late."

"Well," Chris said, "it looks like we'll have a _double_ elimination! It'll be Owen and some other loser probably from Team Victory."

"HEY!" the three yelled.

"But Chris, I feel just fine!" Owen protested as he stood up showing his face. He had many gashes, cuts, and a bloody nose and was covered in blood. Then he fell over from blood lose, "Okay maybe not."

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste)

Suggested by aceman88

Brick and Lightning wanted to welcome Jo to the team. Brick didn't want to exclude Jo because she was the only girl on the team. Then Lightning opened the door to her side of the cabin.

"Sha-Jo we're…what the-"Lightning said.

Jo was working out in her side of the cabin, but there was one other thing. She wasn't wearing clothes. Once she noticed them, she yelped, but instead of hiding, she glared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jo yelled.

"W-we wanted to welcome you to the team," Brick said as his face got redder by the second, "We'll come back. Lightning let's go."

"Jo's a girl?" Lightning said, dumbstruck.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Suckers Punched)

Suggested by aceman88

"Congratulations 'Mike' on defeated Izzy!" Chris said.

"Yeah, now where's my point?" 'Mike' asked.

"I must've forgotten to tell you," Chris smirked, "You have to defeat Izzy in _two_ rounds in order to get a point for your team!"

"Wait what," 'Mike' questioned, but was shoved back into the ring by Chef.

Surprisingly, Izzy was already back in the ring in her spider suit ready to kick his ass. 'Mike' wasn't as confident and slid to the corner.

"H-hey Izzy," 'Mike' said sheepishly. Right after that, Izzy's fist met his face.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, nobody could watch except for Sierra who was recording it all on her fixed phone.

"The fans are going to freak once I put this one my Mike blog and my Izzy blog!" Sierra giggled.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!)

Suggested by FanTD97

"Well, it looks like the two teams are neck-in-neck-OW!" Chris yelled. He turned to see an angry Courtney.

"How could you Chris?!" Courtney shouted, "I'm a fan favorite! You should've called me back! Then I'd be able to smoke these losers in no time! These guys have no potential! It is quite obvious that the fat girl is going to get eliminated first, that the red head is the main antagonist, that the tall tan dude that's acting like an old man and the girl with pigtails are going to be the couple of the season, that the scrawny guy with glasses is going to win, but split the money with everyone else, that the tall blond girl is going to fall for the gamer once she becomes mutant, that everyone is going to want the military guy and the Sue Sylvester girl, that the creepy blonde girl is just a knock off of Luna Lovegood as the girl with the hideous hair and tan is a knock off of Snooki, the fat guy has facial problems because he is always smirking and looks narcissus, and that the jock is rarely going to win! It should be me returning to the game! I'd be perfect! All of the fans probably want me to also!"

Chris couldn't take it any longer. He attached one of his signature bombs her and soon enough, she was sent up in the air. When he turned to see the teams, both of them were staring at him in confusion.

"Was that Courtney from last season?" Mike asked.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Moon Madness)

Suggested by FanTD97

"So," Duncan said to Gwen as they walked together, "How's Courtney?!"

"Ugh! Why do you keep asking about Courtney?" Gwen yelled, "She's mine, asshole!"

With that, Gwen stormed away, leaving Duncan there alone, disgusted at the fact that his girlfriend was a lesbian.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition)

"Go f*ck a plant Chris!" Duncan snapped as he stormed off after Chris showed the clip of him with the bird.

Chef glared at Chris, as if jealous. Chris smirked.

"I know you're jealous Chef," Chris smirked. Then, he got punched in the face.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Chinese Fake-Out)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sierra screamed as she fell into an old lady's house.

Instead of helping Sierra, the lady reacted differently.

"Bitch! You destroyed my house!" the lady yelled as she shoved Sierra out of her house.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Sundae Muddy Sundae)

Mal shoved the rock in the fiery plant's mouth not before grabbing some chocolate syrup for himself. Instead of exploding like planned, the plant spit the rock out and it hit him in the forehead.

"Stupid plant," Mal grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Then the fire plant shot fire out him, burning his face. "Dammit!"

_Inside the Depths of Mike's mind_

"Great! Now how am I going to kiss Zoey with my face all burnt up like that?" Mike questioned furiously, "God, does Mal have any respect for my body?!"

* * *

(Total Drama Island

The Very Last Episode, Really)

When Owen was walking on the balance beam with the eagle egg, the beam began to shake. Eventually, it broke under all of his weight and he fell into the water.

"INTERN!" Chris yelled, "Go jump in after Owen."

"They're all dead!" Chef told him.

"Okay, Gwen's the winner of Total Drama Island," Chris announced quickly, "She gets the $100,000 cash prize! Yay Gwen!"

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Super Happy Crazy Fun Time in Japan)

"The final of bag of peanuts go to…" Chris said, holding it up to DJ and Harold.

"I quit!" Harold announced, "For the honor of my team!"

"You volunteer," Chris corrected him, but Harold ignored him. He took out the light saber and jabbed it in his stomach.

"AH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Harold yelled. The kid's toy actually hurt him and he was already losing a lot of blood.

"Chris, do somethin'!" LeShawna snapped, but the host refused her command. Instead, he shoved a parachute at him and tossed him out of the plane.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay," Chris reassured them. Suddenly there was a snapping noise, "Okay everybody, go back to the economy class!"

* * *

(Total Drama Island

If You Can't Take the Heat)

"Oh my gosh! Heather is still in the freezer!" Lindsay gasped.

The Gopher girls ran to get the queen bee out of the freezer. When they opened the door, Heather's skin was blue and she was wearing a crown made out of ice. She looked insane.

"Now, now Gunther," she said, "Quiet down now, mama is thinking of ways to capture as many princes as possible."

"I think the cold went to her head," Gwen predicted and LeShawna nodded.

"Helga is always like this, guys!" Lindsay reassured.

* * *

(Total Drama Action

Celebrity Manhunt Special)

Suggested by FanTD97

The stranded cast was waiting outside of the award ceremony feeling quite defeated when a limo pulled up. There was Lady Gaga wearing her sea-shell bikini. She opened the doors and walked in. The cast looked at each.

"Why didn't _we_ think of that?" Lindsay giggled.

* * *

**Quickish update! **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) If anyone can get where the reference from TDI-You Can't Take the Heat, I will be beyond happy! You can still suggest ideas for more and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl who wishes that didn't have to deal with idiots**


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Bloopers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama (I don't know what gave you people the idea that I did)**

**Thank you for the reviews; they really mean a lot to me! With the reference, it was from Adventure Time and the Ice King/Ice Queen was the reference. I know it was very vague, but good job to aloasa, Miss. Kookies,** **MyInitialsSuckJB, and guest for guessing it correctly. Also, a special thanks to rocketman777, FanTD97, and aceman88 for suggesting MORE ideas! On with the chapter!**

* * *

(Total Drama Action

The Sand Witch Project)

Suggested by rocketman777

"OMG! It's a ghost!" Beth squealed, pointing to Heather who was attached to rope and was hanging down on them in order to scare them for the challenge.

Unfortunately for the bald queen bee, the ropes snapped and sent her plummeting to the ground.

"That's not a ghost," Lindsay laughed, "That's Heather even though she looks like one!"

* * *

(Total Drama Action

Super Hero-ld)

Suggested by rocketman777

"I am Captain Alberta!" Harold announced.

"Nice," Chris said smiling, "Now what is your super power?"

"This!" Harold exclaimed and he ate a burrito and farted. Instead of going at Chef as planned, it went at Chris and damaged his hair.

"MY HAIR!" Chris sobbed, "THAT'S IT! Harold, you get zero points for messing up my hair!"

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Can't Help Falling in Louvre)

Suggested by rocketman777

Tyler was modeling the outfit that Lindsay made him where full of shame. The pants happened to be a bit too long because he accidentally stepped on them and made his pants fall down. It just happened that he wasn't wearing any underwear so his privates were shown to the entire viewing world.

"Wow…." Lindsay drooled while Heather, Chris, and Owen covered their eyes and Tyler ran off.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Saving private Leechball)

Suggested by rocketman777

"Yeah!" Jo cheered as she fired the canon. It just happened to be pointing the wrong way and her whole team got covered in leeches.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they wailed, Scott especially. Jo looked horrified for about 5 seconds before she left them in pain as she went to fire at the Heroes.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Niagara Brawls)

"I want Courtney gone NOW!" Heather shouted at an annoyed Alejandro.

It had been going on like this for quite a bit now. Alejandro got so annoyed that he just threw her over the edge and into the water.

"Alejandro, you know you have to have Heather in order to get invincibility," Chris pointed out over the intercom.

"Shit!" Alejandro snapped and just went off on his own despite what Chris said.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Food Fright)

Suggested by aceman88

"This challenge will be a relay race," Chris announced, "You will select someone from you team to start eating the giant pancakes…"

Just then, Owen came lumbering in and started scarfing down both teams pancakes along with all of the 'goodies' inside.

"OWEN! THPSE WERE FOR THE CHALENGE!" Chris roared as Owen rolled away.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

Brain vs. Brawn: Season Finale)

Suggested by aceman88

The Iron man suit covered Cameron. He was far too weak to stand up with all of that weight though so he fell over giving Lightning the advantage of 'pinning' him down.

"Congratulations Lightning you win the one million dollars!" Chris announced. Jo and he started starting cheering while everyone else sighed.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

I See London)

Suggested by aceman88

"And Team Amazon wins!" Chris announced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Owen said, "We found Jack the Ripper!"

"Yeah!" Noah agreed, "We should win!"

"But we found Duncan and he is far more important!" Courtney objected.

"Well, they found the person we were set off to look for!" Alejandro pointed out, "It goes against the rules Chris!"

"Are you sucking up to Courtney now?!" Tyler mocked and a riot was started. Because of their lack of attention, Duncan grabbed a parachute and jumped off the plane.

* * *

(Total Drama Action

Monster Cash)

Suggested by aceman88

Everyone spent the night in the bouncy-house after getting caught by the monster. Then the monster came back with Izzy. Due to Chef controlling and because of his inaccurateness, the monster accidentally stepped on the bouncy-house containing the caught campers.

"CHEF!" Chris yelled, "You stepped on most of the campers! Now we are going to have to use the eight intact campers and Izzy while the other 13 heal up in the hospital!"

* * *

(Total Drama Island

Search& Do Not Destroy)

Suggested by aceman88

"Where is he?" Heather asked angrily, "Lindsay should've brought him here already!"

"Ka-kaw!" Lindsay called out from a tree; Gwen was coming.

"Oh shit!" Heather muttered, "Hey Gwen!"

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Gwen scoffed.

"I just wanted to apologize because for being so mean to you," Heather lied, "I actually wanted to be friends with you, but my parents said if I did then they'd beat me once I got home."

Then Heather broke into fake sobs. Trent started coming (looking for Gwen) so Lindsay made the signal. Since she had no other plan left, she kissed Gwen.

"Gwen!" Trent shouted out causing the two to separate, "I never knew it was like that! I'm sorry!"

Then he walked away and Gwen ran after him trying to explain what happened. Heather was still on the dock trying to get Gwen's lipstick off her lips.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

The Final Wreck-ening: the finale)

Suggested by FanTD97

When Mike pressed the button, it actually released Mal/Mike's true form which happened to a dark spirit. Mike had full control of his mortal body, but Mal had one of his one as the evil he truly was. Out of nowhere Lady Gaga came.

"Hey everybody, I just wanted to let you know that not only can you buy my new album ARTPOP, but I'm the newest Avatar!" she announced. Mal's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no you don't!" Mal yelled and lunged at her. The two started battling and everyone watched in horror.

Just then, Courtney's balloon popped and she was sent back down to the top where Chef fell asleep waiting for the two. Little did he know what was going on. Courtney saw the suitcase where the million dollars were in, took it, and ran off.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Final-Wreck-ening: Season Finale)

While Zoey and Gwen were floating on top of Cameron's bubble, the toxic began to destroy it. Gwen noticed this and quickly grabbed Cameron and jumped to the other side. Unfortunately, Zoey didn't notice and fell into the toxic waste.

"Gwen you saved me!" Cameron exclaimed hugging her as Zoey was drowning in the toxic waste.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

The Final Wreck-ening)

The balloons floated off to the sun, but the popped and all of the contestants inside fell back to Earth. The first to hit the ground was Scott, but he landed on top of Chris. The others landed on top of Scott though.

"Wow, I thought we were going to die," Sam chuckled.

"Lightning had a sha-really soft landing!" the jock announced.

"Get OFF me bonehead!" Scott yelled as Lightning and the others got off the poor red head that got off of a mangled Chris whose hair was all messed up.

"My hair!" Chris wailed. He tried to smoothen it, but it all fell off. Everyone started laughing at him.

"That's what you get McLean!" Jo chuckled as they walked away.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Chinese Fake-Out)

"WAIT!" Heather shouted, "Alejandro keeps on bending over to pick up his so-called hair tie while it looks like Courtney is chewing something and Mildred's food is different from everyone else's!"

"It just looks a bit different!" Blaineley protested.

"I don't know what you are talking about Heather!" Alejandro denied.

"It's true!" Heather protested, "Chris, do something."

"Fine!" Chris gave in, "Courtney, where this mask, and Blaineley, trade meals with Alejandro."

Then they did the final verse of the musical number. Sierra couldn't touch hers, and Blaineley tried eating it. Alejandro was the only person who wasn't having a problem, but in the end he and Blaineley threw up.

"This tastes like crap!" Alejandro yelled.

"How dare you!" Chef yelled, "I ran out to the closest McDonald's to get that!"

"I cannot eat such!" Alejandro snapped, "That is horrible for my body!"

"It looks like Sierra wins," Chris sighed.

"But she didn't even eat hers!" Blaineley protested.

"She didn't throw up so she wins by default!" Chris explained.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste)

"Help!" the Mutant Maggots wailed as they were attacked by the mutant gophers.

Brick was tempted to help them, but then he remembered that Lightning and more importantly Jo was on his current team. He shrugged and ran off, following Lightning and Jo. The Maggots were attacked by the gophers. Anne Maria sprayed them in the face, Scott started punching them, Mike turned into Svetlana to help fight them off, Ezekiel attacked them, and Zoey just stood there.

When it came time to elimination, they all came to the conclusion that they should eliminate Zoey which they did and Anne Maria quit for the diamond. Since they were one player short, Chris decided to bring Ezekiel back in and send a bald Dakota with the two other girls.

* * *

(Total Drama Island

Paintball Deer Hunter)

When the Cody was eating the berries, the bear started following him. Suddenly, Cody heard the bear's growls.

"N-nice bear," Cody said, "D-don't hurt me, get Heather she hates bears…"

The bear actually listened and went searching for Heather.

"That was a close one," Cody said, in relief.

* * *

(Total Drama Island

Not Quite Famous)

"Are you sure this is safe?" Heather questioned.

"Don't worrying, I've been practicing," Beth reassured. Then she threw the flaming batons into the air. Instead of everyone running away, Lindsay stood there full of confusion while everyone else ran away. When batons came down, one hit the ground while the other hit the end of her hair.

"Lindsay your hair!" they cried out and once Lindsay noticed that, she started screaming and running around.

"Hey, this gives me an idea!" Trent exclaimed.

_Later at the talent show_

"This song is for someone special," Trent announced. Gwen smiled; she thought it was about her. Instead Trent sung;

"_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
and she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
and she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
and we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down  
This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire."_

It turns out he was singing about Lindsay. Gwen ran away sobbing, but nobody noticed or cared.

"The Screaming Gophers win because that song was awesome!" Chris announced despite Chef giving it a 2 and a half.

* * *

(Total Drama Island

Camp Castaways)

"Marshmallows go to Heather, Gwen, and Owen," Chris announced. This left Duncan and Mr. Coconut without a marshmallow, "The final marshmallow goes to…

….

…..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut!"

"WHAT?!" Duncan shouted, "How did I lose to a coconut?!"

"A bunch of parents said that you were a bad example for their children," Chris told him, "Sorry, but you're out!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of mine were pretty lame. I'll try to come up with better ones next chapter. **

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that is now just decorating her Christmas tree**


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Bloopers

**Disclaimer: Total Drama does not belong to the to the young girl that is hyped up on chocolate that happens to be writing this random story**

**You read the disclaimer; I am hyped up on chocolate. Thank St. Nick for that. Because of me being all happy because of all of the chocolate I got, I decided to write another chapter for it! I already got so many good ideas from not only reviews from shinxshinx1595, aceman88, Rockin Bros, and KatieK101, but from my own brain (even I'm surprised.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

The Final Wreck-ening)

Suggested by shinxshinx1595

"I am a part of you!" Mal protested.

Mike stopped and thinks about it, "A part of me that I need! Especially when it comes to winning."

Since all of his other personalities could only be destroyed when Mal was, they all came up and looked relieved.

"Praise the lord!" Chester cheered, "We never wanted to leave Mike! We just thought you were the best choice to have in control!"

"Yees," Svetlana agreed, "Now leet's veen!"

Mike took control of his body, and let his personalities guide him. He quickly made it to the top leaving Alejandro, Heather, Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen on different levels. He and the personalities easily dodged Chef and pulled out the sword from the rock and held it high in the air.

"Mike wins Total Drama All Stars!" Chris announced as he handed the tall tan boy the suitcase.

"I couldn't have down it without my five dearest friends," Mike said, "Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and of course Mal helped me win the million! Without them I would've lost!"

Then, Zoey came to the top along with Heather and Alejandro and Cameron and Gwen.

"Mike you did it!" Zoey cheered, "We got the money!"

"You could say that…" Mike said sheepishly, "I already promised I'd get Chester a wheelchair, Svetlana more gymnastic equipment, a disco ball for Vito, a trip to Australia for Manitoba Smith, and awesomest nerf gun out there for Mal. The rest is ours."

"Oh…"

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

A Mine's a Terrible Thing to Waste)

Suggested by shinxshinx1595

"Mike I know you have Multi-Personality Disorder," Cameron told him.

To Cameron's misfortune, Mike didn't handle this well, "F*ck you, you f**king stalker! You are really crazy to watch me!"

Then Mike gasped and turned into Vito. Vito threw Cameron at Fang the shark that happened to be sleeping on the dock. Immediately, the shark ate Cameron. Then, he randomly started speaking.

"That was a nice snack," he licked his lips, "But I want a meal like that wretched ginger kid!"

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

African Lying Safari)

Suggested by KatieK101

"So Alejandro, who are you going to bring to first class?" Chris asked.

"I'll bring…Heather," Alejandro announced as Heather's face turned pink.

"Aw," Sierra cooed, "The star-crossed lovers of the season are going to be in first class together…I wish that was Cody and I…"

"We're not in love!" they denied and shouted in anger once they found out they said it in sync with each other stormed away from each other furiously.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Evil Dread)

Suggested by KatieK101

"Here's Lightning who is back from exile!" Chris announced.

The jock was unable to find food the night before so he wasn't in the right state of mind. He stumbled off the boat and went to his team.

"You look pretty," Lightning said to a very confused Scott. Then he kissed Scott.

"What the hell Lightning?" Scott asked as he shoved the jock off of him.

"I can't wait to see how many stories about you two get posted on that one site called fanfiction!" Jo snickered.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

The Obsta-killa Course)

"You guys better not be laughing at me for kissing both Scott _and_ Cameron!" Courtney whined at Zoey and Gwen. They immediately stopped laughing.

"_You _kissed Cameron?" Gwen asked. Then Gwen started singing:

"_Boyfriend kisser_

_I thought you were friend_

_But now it's time to ditch ya_

_Sure we've had some fun times, but I'm not gonna miss ya now!"_

In the background, Zoey shouting, "_Boyfriend kisser!"_

Then Gwen continued, "_You're gonna get what's coming to you_

_If it's the last thing I ever do-o_

_That's right_

_That's right_

_That's right_

_Let's go a little back:_

_We had a lot of fun on the boat_

_And had a laugh attack when Duncan got caught and didn't even get a single vote_

_All the times you made me smile_

_You wanted mine and all the while!"_

Back at the Playa, Sierra said, "Duh! It was soo obvious!"

"_Boyfriend kisser; you're not my new sister!_

_You a stuck-up pussy nasty blister!_

_Boyfriend kisser; you're gonna get what's coming to you if it's the last thing I ever do-o-o!"_

"Well, it looks like somebody was paying attention to the lyrics," Courtney muttered.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

Ice, Ice Baby)

"You know, they should really make spray-on-style," Jo sneered, "You need it!"

Anne Maria got so angry to she destroyed her hairspray canister and all of the spray went into the air. Then, she glanced at her finger nails and noticed that one of her nails chipped.

"NO! MAH FINGER!" she wailed and ran off, "I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE AROUND HERE EVER AGAIN!"

All of the Maggots stared at where Anne Maria was once standing. The Rats continued to work on getting to the top as if nothing happened.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

Ice, Ice Baby)

"B you did it!" Dawn cheered, "You helped us win!"

B was about to kiss Dawn until Scott interfered and said, "Back off jack ass! I called her!"

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Moon Madness)

Suggested by Rockin Bros

Then Heather lost her grip on the bridge and fell to her death before Alejandro or anyone could do anything.

"Oops!" Alejandro gasped, "Missed her!"

*Confessional*

Alejandro: "YES! I really wanted happy Heather to DIE!"

* * *

(Total Drama Island

The Sucky Outdoors)

Suggested by Rockin Bros

"Don't worry," Owen reassured, "It's probably just Chef in a costume!"

When he tried to show that it was fake, he ended up ripping off some of the fur on the bear. The bear got so angry that he ate Owen whole!

* * *

(Total Drama Island

Not Quite Famous)

Suggested by aceman88

"I was originally going to do a ballet, but instead, I'm going to be reading this!" Heather announced and revealed Gwen's diary. Gwen looked as flustered and worried as a person could get.

Then Heather began reading it, "_I had that same weird dream again. I was wearing a princess dress and was surrounded by unicorns."_

Gwen still looked embarrassed, but didn't feel as bad as she could have. Heather was just very confused; she thought it'd be about Trent.

"_There were rainbows everywhere and we were having a tea party and-"_Heather continued, but Chris cut her off.

"That's enough Heather, Chef hated your performance," Chris announced.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

Zeek and ye shall find)

Suggested by: aceman88

"What's this?" Alejandro wondered as he picked up a DVD labeled _'Chris's Personal Secret Video',_ "Maybe it has all our hidden secrets!"

Alejandro has never been so wrong before in his life. When he popped the DVD into the player, he saw footage of all of the girls showering so far in the season. Alejandro's face turned bright red as he slowly crept out of the room, leaving the tape running.

* * *

(Total Drama Action

Beach, Blanket, Bogus)

Suggested by: aceman88

That is when Trent 'tripped' over the stick and 'twisted' his ankle falling over. He hoped to cause his team to lose, but he caused just the opposite.

"And the Killer Grips win for Trent's interpretive dancing!" Chris announced.

"But he tripped!" LeShawna protested, but Chris didn't care.

"At least his dance was better than whatever the hell you were doing!" Chris snapped.

* * *

(Total Drama Revenge of the Island

Backstabbers Ahoy)

Suggested by aceman88

"Tune in next time on-"Chris started to say, but Dawn appeared even though she just was hurled off into the sky.

"Guys! Scott has been throwing the challenges!" Dawn announced, "Don't trust him! He framed me and he framed B!"

Everyone glared at Scott who stepped back sheepishly. Meanwhile, Chef was chasing Dawn around for making the show less 'dramatic.'

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2)

Suggested By: aceman88

_Alejandro: "No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!"_

_Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro: "You don't wanna eat us up."_

_Owen: "We're mostly full of gas. No, no!"_

_Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: "It's mating time for scarabs."_

_LeShawna: "So, what'cha waiting on?"_

_Izzy: "Just ignore us humans!"_

_Cody: "Oooooh."_

_Everyone (except Ezekiel): "And have sex till the break of-"_

"CUT!" Chris yelled, "You do not say that! This is a children's show!"

"Yep, getting eaten by scarabs if we don't sing; definitely a children's show!" Noah remarked sarcastically.

* * *

(Total Drama All Stars

You Regatta Be Kidding Me)

Mal runs up to all of the boats and starts sinking them or breaking the motors. Then he jumps into the boat of losers and realizes something; he destroyed that one too. In fact, the only one he didn't destroy was the little orange life-saver tube.

"Seriously?!" Mal grumbled, "So I destroyed all of the boats and now I'm stuck with this one ant that stupid raft?! AGH!"

* * *

(Total Drama Island

X-Treme Torture)

"LeShawna, that note was for you," Harold admitted.

"Really?" LeShawna asked, getting caught up in the moment.

"But that was before Heather's shirt came off and her boobs were exposed so now, I think I'm love with her," Harold added.

"F*ck you!" LeShawna snapped and flipped him off before Harold was shoved onto the boat.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Niagara Brawls)

"Blaineley, you can go first since you just came," Chris announced.

Blaineley pulled the lever and got 3 Cody-heads.

"I can live with this," Blaineley shrugged, "It might bring up my popularity since Cody has so many fans!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra wailed.

* * *

(Total Drama Island

Phobia Factor)

"I can't do it!" Courtney announced and started to turn to go back down the ladder, but she lost her balance and fell into the green jelly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she fell into the green goo-like jelly.

"Even though she faced her fear, the Killer Bass lose because Courtney said she couldn't do it," Chris announced.

"HAHAHA!" Duncan laughed, "That's hilarious!"

"Shut up Duncan! Now our team lost!" Courtney shrieked.

* * *

(Total Drama World Tour

Slap, Slap Revolution)

"_Wait, something's itching in my brain!" _Lindsay announced, "_Someone's back in the game; my former flame. And…Wylie's your name!"_

"WYLIE?!" Tyler yelled, "MY NAME IS TYLER!"

Then, an avalanche was caused that's to Tyler's screaming. Once it was over Lindsay said, "No silly, Tyler was that really ugly guy that I didn't like!"

Tyler looked ready to blow up.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! You can still leave suggestions, but I'm doing something new with this story. Each character, season, challenge, etc. will have their own chapter. Next chapter will be Mike/Mal/other chapter so when leaving suggestions, they have to have something to do with Mike, Mal, or one of his personalities from any season he was in and any challenge he participated in.**

**~Still a hopelessly obsessed fan girl that has a science test to take**


End file.
